A Fórmula da Felicidade
by Mary-neechan
Summary: Era uma fórmula estranha, especial, mas certamente incomum. Quem sabe fosse a fórmula da felicidade. .:Kyuubi/Naruto:. .:Yaoi/Lemon:. .:Dedicações dentro:. .:Quarta de uma série de oneshots sobre o tema "natal":.


**Direitos Autorais: **Naruto infelizmente não me pertence, ele é de seu criador, Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertências:** OOC (Out Of Character, ou seja, uma pessoa com comportamento fora do normal), Violação (ou seja, sexo não-consentido por uma das partes, estupro), Yaoi (ou seja, dois menininhos lindos sendo MUITO mais do que amiguinhos e se agarrando à torto e à direito), Lemon (relação sexual entre homens).

**Pares:** KyuubixNaruto, KyuuNaru.

**Comentários Iniciais:** A quarta é de um monte de gente, então vamos lá:

**# **Li Morgan, porque parte da culpa foi dela por causa da Kyuunaru que ela fez e me empolgou;

**#** Tsunade Uzumaki, porque eu adoro ela e acho que ela gosta do gênero (que fangirl yaoi não gosta de lemon? XD);

**# **Von Cherry, te adoro nega ;D;

**# **mfm2885, te adoro nega² XD (mesmo que tu tenha desaparecido i.i);

**# **Uchiha Sayo, Liih-chan, Lilás fever, xxDarkKitsunexx, Mitsumoto o.o, Jackie, leitores de "Sequestrado" (desculpem, sou uma autora má i.i), se gostaram daquela fic provavelmente gostam dessa também e.e;

**# **E também, claro, Kanya, porque eu fui má e disse que ia fazer uma Kyuunaru pra ela, e até agora não atualizei a fanfic de aniversário dela e.e então, espero que isto acalme sua ira nee-chan n.n

Ahá! Quem pensou que eu nunca ia fazer um Kyuunaru? Bem, este é lemon, então preparem seus corações. Tem tortura psicológica, tem menção de violação e tortura física, algo de loucura, muita dor, mas tudo acaba em final feliz. E se foca na falta de entendimento da Kyuubi sobre relações humanas. Foca-se na relação Bijuu/Jinchuuriki, e tem lemon. Tem um leve OOC, acho eu. Kissus, espero que gostem!

* * *

-

**A Fórmula da Felicidade**

-

A raposa de nove caudas estava aborrecida. Aborrecida e entediada. E aquela simples combinação de sentimentos seria uma catástrofe. Seria, se a raposa aborrecida não estivesse selada dentro de um garoto patético. Garoto patético este, que era constantemente rejeitado por todos os aldeões, principalmente no Natal. Rejeição esta, que causou o aborrecimento e tédio da raposa.

Naruto se debulhava em lágrimas, como quase todo o Natal, enquanto Kyuubi bocejava de tédio. Não que Naruto tivesse cumprido muitos natais, já que tinha somente 7 anos. Ainda era uma criança. Uma criança que, diferente das outras de Konoha, tinha um demônio dentro de si. E nem ao menos sabia disto.

Nada interessante acontecia naquela merda de cidade? Uma explosão, qualquer coisa! Morrer de tédio não seria um fim memorável para o mais temido demônio de todos os tempos – acrescente-se um pouco de egocentrismo aí.

Em falar de Kyuubi, este já tinha vontade de tomar o corpo de Naruto para si e fazer uma pequena festa em Konoha. Festa regada à sangue. Seria divertido ver os berros desesperados de Naruto ao ver a carnificina, porque Kyuubi lhe daria a honra de ver em primeira mão o resultado do massacre. Na verdade, Kyuubi queria muito mesmo ver Naruto sofrer. Maldito filho do mais maldito ainda Yondaime! Não lhe faltavam vontades de mandar o Shinigami trazer novamente à vida Minato, somente para que a raposa tivesse o desprazer de revê-lo e o prazer de mandá-lo para o inferno.

Enquanto Naruto chorava, Kyuubi ouviu ruídos. Eram diferentes do balançar das árvores, ou dos sons de dor abafados na garganta de Naruto. Era um som que, Kyuubi tinha certeza, trazia um mal presságio consigo. E a raposa, mais do que qualquer outra vez antes, teve razão.

Três homens, munidos de armamento ninja, adentraram na casa do jinchuuriki loiro. Um deles sorria diabolicamente, enquanto os outros se concentravam em mostrar o equipamento de maneira ameaçadora. Ambos tremiam de medo, ao contrário do destemido, que parecia ser o chefe.

- Boa noite, Kyuubi-san – o homem que ia à frente exclamou com sarcasmo, o sorriso louco em sua face – Você por acaso lembra de uma mulher de longos cabelos castanhos, de olhos cerúleos iguais aos seus? E uma menina, parecida com esta mulher? Lembra? - Naruto balançou a cabeça negativamente, o que fez o homem franzir o cenho – Pois deveria lembrar, já que foi você que as matou! Eram minha filha e minha mulher, sabia? Desde então, eu vivo o inferno, querida raposa. Mas hoje, que tal fazer você provar um pouco do inferno? - o homem fez sinal, e os outros dois se retiraram. Parecia que iriam fazer vigília na porta, para que ninguém entrasse.

- E-Eu não matei ninguém – Naruto gaguejou, e se encolheu na cama. O homem estava fora de si.

- Não? E o que as levou, hã? O vento? Não... Foi aquela destruição que você causou! Mas hoje, você vai pagar! - Naruto engoliu em seco, enquanto o desconhecido se aproximava. Kyuubi, dentro de sua jaula, ria diabolicamente. Ora ora, ele não precisaria sair dali para ver Naruto berrando de dor e medo!

Foi extremamente fácil para o homem se aproximar de Naruto e lhe segurar os braços. O garoto de sete anos mal entendia o que estava acontecendo, ainda mais quando o desconhecido lhe despiu da camisa preta e amarrou seus pequenos braços na cabeceira da cama. Não entendia porque ouvia risos na sua cabeça, de um ser que não era ele mesmo. Não entendia o porquê daquele homem odiá-lo tanto. Não entendia o porquê do senhor desconhecido estar lhe despindo, e olhando seu corpo estremecido com um brlho no olhar que Naruto não captou.

Depois daquilo, tudo o que Naruto pôde sentir foi dor.

* * *

Oito anos. Foi o tempo que passou desde aquele acontecimento. E, mesmo assim, Naruto ainda tremia de noite pelo que aconteceu à tantos anos atrás. Kyuubi não sabia o porquê dos humanos não lembrarem de maioria dos fatos da infância, e ficarem somente com os dolorosos na memória. Talvez a humanidade fosse masoquista. Mas, se Naruto guardasse todos os momentos dolorosos, teria sua infância completa, pois nunca teve um momento em sua infância que não fosse doloroso. Talvez tivesse guardado aquela lembrança pois foi, de todas, a mais dolorosa.

Ao contrário do que a própria raposa pensou, Naruto não contou à ninguém o que aconteceu. Inevitavelmente foi curado pelo chakra de Kyuubi, que não se arriscaria a morrer dentro daquele imundo calabouço. Mas, de longe, o que mais impressionou Kyuubi, foi o fato da raposa não ter gostado de ouvir os berros de Naruto enquanto era estuprado pelo adulto que lhe visitara no natal.

Na verdade, Kyuubi odiou tudo aquilo. Odiou os gemidos incessantes do adulto, os gritos dolorosos e agudos da criança. Odiou o som dos corpos se chocando, e, ao fim, o produto do orgasmo do mais velho por dentro de seu jinchuuriki. Odiou as lágrimas que saíram dos olhos cerúleos, odiou cada uma delas mais do que a que saíra anteriormente. Odiou-se por não impedir. Sua ira foi minimizada, mas não completamente aplacada, quando o ato terminou e Kyuubi fez ato de presença. Pôde ouvir o humano gritar, histérico, ao ver o chakra vermelho fluir de Naruto e queimá-lo vivo. Aquela foi a primeira vez que Kyuubi usou seu chakra para proteger Naruto e atacar o inimigo, e não a vez do País das Ondas, como todos pensavam.

Daquela experiência, Kyuubi tirou uma conclusão: Não bastava que Naruto sofresse, Naruto teria que sofrer por causa **dele**.

Se não fosse assim, Kyuubi odiaria o sofrimento que Naruto tivesse. E, por isso, Kyuubi protegeu Naruto, de maneira obsessiva, beirando ao doentio. Não gostava que Naruto sofresse por Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke, Konoha, ou qualquer outro meio. Então, odiava tudo que fazia Naruto sofrer.

Queria que Sakura tropeçasse e batesse com a cabeça em algo que a matasse, como uma pedra, ou uma bigorna. Sim, a bigorna seria excelente. Que Kakashi pegasse alguma doença sexualmente transmissível – algo bem provável – e morresse lenta e dolorosamente. Que Sasuke chorasse de arrependimento por tudo que fez na sua vida inútil e cortasse os próprios pulsos com uma faquinha de manteiga, como não surtiria efeito, tentaria com uma motosserra. Oh, aquilo seria memorável. Ou talvez, quem sabe, pudesse se afogar nas próprias lágrimas. E a fila dos indesejáveis era grande...

Naqueles oito anos, a raposa pôde notar que o selo ficava cada vez mais fraco, enquanto os chakras dos dois fluíam mais harmoniosamente entre si. Maquinando um pequeno plano em sua ardilosa mente, sorrira maliciosamente. Quando chegasse o momento, faria Naruto sofrer. Oh se faria! E o momento indicado era aquele, a noite de natal. Um riso diabólico ecoou no mais profundo interior de Naruto, sem que o mesmo notasse.

* * *

- Você tem certeza de que não quer ir? - Sakura perguntou pela enésima vez. Naruto negou rotundamente, e ela suspirou em derrota – Não sei porque você nunca vai aos festivais de natal, eles são tão legais... E todo mundo vai!

- "Talvez porque da última vez que eu fui, me seguiram até a minha casa e um deles me estuprou" – Naruto pensou consigo, e franziu o cenho em desagrado.

- É por causa dos aldeões? Olha, se te incomodarem, eu juro que – Sakura foi interrompida por Naruto, que sorria amavelmente.

- Não. Eu só não me sinto bem em lugares lotados – o loiro mentiu descaradamente, e Sakura notou. Era mais do que óbvio que ele gostava de lugares cheios de gente, já que era o palhaço da festa!

- Tudo bem – a mulher negou em pensamentos lhe contradizer, porque sabia que Naruto era como uma mula: quando empacava num lugar, não havia santo que o tirasse dali.

Sakura deu um beijo na bochecha de seu amigo, que corou, e piscou um olhos. Ao afastar-se, lhe mandou um beijo.

- **Realmente, alguém lá encima deve me odiar muito. Urg, que mal gosto para garotas, pirralho** – o demônio fez um som grave de desprezo com a garganta, e Naruto enfureceu-se.

- "A culpa de eu não poder ir no festival é toda sua!" - o loiro pensou fortemente, para que soasse como um grito para a raposa. Não poderia lhe fazer uma visita, pois as pessoas lhe achariam mais demoníaco ainda ao vê-lo imóvel no meio da rua. Se falasse em voz alta, seria tachado como louco – "Primeira vez que a Sakura-chan me convida pra ter um encontro de verdade, e você me atrapalha com a sua simples presença!"

- **Qual é a minha culpa se os aldeões babacas acham que você sou eu? Eu não fiz nada para que pensassem assim, eles pensaram sozinhos** – Kyuubi falou emburrado, já cansado de que Naruto sempre jogasse a culpa pra cima de si. Tudo bem, Kyuubi era o vilão da história, mas também não era o culpado de tudo – **Além do mais, a garota é seca. Até o pintorzinho tem mais curvas do que ela.**

- "Qual a sua culpa? Simples, você fritou um aldeão com o seu chakra e deixou testemunhas que espalharam para a vila inteira que eu era o malvado e eles só estavam inocentemente passando por ali quando descarreguei minha ira maligna neles! E a Sakura-chan não é seca!"

- **A mulher de cabelo chiclete é seca sim, e se os aldeões são mentirosos, a culpa não é minha. E o que você queria que eu fizesse, hein? Assistisse enquanto te estupravam e matavam? Se você ainda não sabe, se você morrer eu vou junto.**

- "Você ficou muito tempo parado para poder dar a desculpa de que queria evitar o que aconteceu" – a voz do loiro soou ressentida, enquanto ele olhava para o céu noturno – "Mas... Obrigado" – nisso, Kyuubi arregalou seus olhos. Depois, viu o loiro à frente de sua jaula, sorrindo fracamente – **Se não fosse você, talvez pudesse ter acontecido algo mais terrível... Eu posso até pensar em negar, mas você foi o primeiro ser que me protegeu** – Naruto sentou na frente da jaula da raposa – **Mesmo antes do Iruka-sensei... Foi você que sempre esteve ali comigo. Sempre, às escondidas, me protegendo. Acho que devo algo à você, mas não sei como pagar** – Naruto olhou para a água lhe molhava suas sandálias e sua calça, de maneira melancólica.

Kyuubi sorriu diabolicamente. Quem pensaria que seu jinchuuriki seria tolo o suficiente para ir passivamente para a boca do lobo? A chance havia chegado, e Kyuubi não desperdiçaria.

- **Pequeno estúpido... Eu não te protegia por gostar de você** – Naruto franziu o cenho, mas depois se relaxou.

- **Sei, você morre se eu morrer e blá blá blá** – o loiro sorriu sarcasticamente – **mas mesmo assim, eu ainda devo minha vida à você.**

- **Deixe que eu acabe, humano tolo** – Naruto prestou atenção no demônio, que esboçou algo parecido à um sorriso maldoso. Os dentes pontiagudos brilhavam sob a luz tremeluzente – **Eu desejo ser o foco de sua dor, pequeno humano. Por este motivo, odeio qualquer outra coisa que lhe cause dor. Desejo lhe causar dor diretamente, e não por intermédio dos aldeões que te odeiam por minha causa. E você mencionou algo à uma recompensa por meu pequeno egoísmo... Então desejo que você me faça carne e osso, e que permita-me infligir-lhe dor** – os olhos vermelhos como o sangue brilharam intensamente, e Naruto se arrastou para trás, chocado.

- **Co-Como assim?** - as pupilas se dilataram, o corpo se estremeceu. Aqueles eram sinais de que Kyuubi infligia medo à Naruto. O Bijuu sorriu por aquilo. Se causava tanto medo à distância, mal podia esperar pelo que faria próximo do corpo de seu jinchuuriki.

- **Quero que você faça um Kage Bushin com meu chakra, e que não pense em nada e deixe que eu possua seus movimentos. Do resto me encarrego.**

- **Não tem nada mais... Leve?**

- **O que podes oferecer de mais valioso à um prisioneiro do que sua liberdade?**

- **Ahn **– Naruto abafou a afirmativa em sua garganta, e franziu o cenho – **Mas você tem que me dar sua palavra de que não vai atacar ninguém de Konoha, nem vai fazer nada de mau com ninguém.**

- **Ninguém a não ser você, meu pequeno **– novamente o corpo de Naruto se estremeceu. Ele finalmente entendera a intenção da raposa – **Claro que não te matarei pelo simples motivo de que continuarei selado em você. Claro que o que farei não irá te matar, é quase impossível, já que não serei tão violento assim **– suspeitas confirmadas na mente do loiro.

- **Nem pensar! Eu sei o que você quer fazer, e não sou nem louco de permitir passivamente que me machuquem de novo!** - Naruto se levantou, disposto a ir embora, quando ouviu novamente a voz rouca da raposa ecoar no ambiente.

- **E como pagará sua dívida comigo?**

- **Eu não tenho dívida! Só pensei em ser grato, mas gratidão é algo que logicamente um demônio não sabe o que é. Eu já pago os seus poderes e a sua proteção com o aluguel desse corpo, então cala a boca e para de me encher o saco! **- o loiro já estava próximo à porta, quando a raposa falou novamente.

- **É isso que eu quero, Naruto. Um aluguel. E a minha estadia aqui não é paga com os meus poderes, mas sim com o meu bom comportamento. Eu podia muito bem te causar várias dores de cabeça. Poderia possuir seu corpo enquanto você dorme, e matar vários de seus amigos. Mas isso não me interessa, Naruto. Como você não aceitou de maneira simples, então coloquemos as cartas na mesa. Você paga meu bom comportamento com minha estadia, e meus poderes com seu corpo. Como o produto de aluguel é seu, então você pode definir as normas de contrato. Dependendo das normas, será o jeito que eu te emprestarei meu chakra** – Kyuubi disse calmamente, enquanto Naruto apoiava uma mão na parede para não desmaiar.

- **Então você está dizendo que, se eu não aceitar o trato, você não cumpre a sua parte?**

- **Parece que com os humanos é assim, por que seria diferente com os demônios?**

- **E que parte do acordo você rompe?** - aquela era a pergunta da qual Naruto tinha mais medo da resposta.

- **Obviamente terei que lhe dar chakra, porque eu vou morrer caso você morra. Então, irei possuir seu corpo mais do que usualmente faço. Diga adeus a seus amigos, porque irei matá-los um a um.**

* * *

Idiota... Idiota! IDIOTA! Somente um idiota tentaria oferecer bandeira de paz à um demônio. Como Naruto fora idiota o suficiente para tentar ser cordial com o inimigo? Certamente, se não tivesse ingressado a conversa, não teria recebido tal proposta. E então, estava mais do que enroscado naquela ameaça. E sabia de sobra que o demônio não tinha quase nada a perder. Nada além da vida.

E, submetendo-se às ameaças de seu Bijuu, Naruto estava sentado sobre sua cama, tentando não pensar em nada. Mas era impossível! Com todo o drama que sofria, e o barulho intenso das festividades natalinas, já estava quase desistindo. Além do mais, nunca foi bom em meditação.

- **Vamos lá, pirralho. Você não pode ser ruim o suficiente para não conseguir fazer um Kage Bushin enquanto medita **– o Bijuu pronunciou com escárnio, o que enfureceu Naruto ainda mais.

- Se você calar a boca, talvez eu consiga – o loiro disse em voz alta, pois estava completamente sozinho, à exceção de seu Bijuu pessoal.

Naruto tentou se concentrar ainda mais, tentando mostrar que era muito melhor do que Kyuubi pensava. Concentrou chakra, e fez o sinal de mão que invocaria seu clone, enquanto entrava em um estado de semi-dormência. Deixava que seu corpo fosse lentamente tomado por Kyuubi, enquanto perdia a consciência...

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto acordou sobressaltado. Havia sido um sonho? Tivera o pesadelo de que Kyuubi queria ter relações sexuais consigo? Que sonho estranho... Talvez tivesse comido muito no jantar da noite passada...

A idéia de ter comido em demasia foi imediatamente descartada ao Naruto ouvir o som de seu estômago rugindo por alimento. Ouviu um assovio, e uma risada de escárnio.

- Eu nunca tinha notado que seu estômago rugisse tão forte, e olha que eu ficava bem perto dele – Naruto olhou para a janela, e um garoto ruivo de cabelos longos, presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, olhava a lua. A pele era pálida, e os olhos vermelhos como o sangue, as pupilas em fenda, como as de uma raposa. Usava um Kimono e um Hakama vermelhos, com um laço preto prendendo o Kimono. Quando ele falou, Naruto pôde ver os pronunciados caninos, e as bochechas com as três marcas que o próprio Naruto tinha.

- Quem é você? - o loiro arregalou os olhos ao ver o estranho, e Kyuubi riu malignamente.

- Não lembra de mim, pirralho? - Naruto tremeu ao processar que aquele era Kyuubi. Reconhecera pela voz, que possuía o mesmo tom maldoso de sempre.

- Kyuubi!

- Não, o Papai Noel – o ruivo rolou os olhos – Diga, eu sou mais bonito que ela, não?

- Ela quem?

- Sou tão bonito que até esqueceu dela? Da garota de cabelo chiclete – o ruivo olhava a lua – Faz tempo que não vejo a lua...

- A Sakura-chan é muito mais bonita que você!

- Mas você vai esquecer rapidinho da beleza dela quando **eu** estiver dentro de você – Kyuubi sorriu maliciosamente – Só que dessa vez, de uma maneira diferente de como sempre estive. Ah, minha vontade de matá-la... - Naruto afastou-se de Kyuubi, e sorriu nervosamente, tentando disfarçar a incomodidade – Mas não posso, tranquilize-se. Aqui neste corpo reside parte de meu chakra e todo meu espírito, mas em seu corpo ainda está a fonte de meu poder, a fonte de chakra que me constitui. O que tenho serve para me manter vivo, e para lutar brevemente. Nada alarmante. Se bem que com o que tenho, poderia matá-la certamente. Mas não vou, porque prometi infligir dor somente à você, pequeno – a raposa deu um meio sorriso ao loiro, e Naruto olhou a lua – Somente poderei ser totalmente livre quando você assim desejar, e romper o selo. Então, este corpo me pertencerá e será mantido por meu chakra maligno. Até lá, seu chakra será consumido, como se esta réplica fosse sua.

- Por que você não aproveita a noite? Pode andar entre os aldeões, comprar comida, conversar com as pessoas... Não precisa ficar aqui, desde que não machuque ninguém.

- Pouco me importa o resto do mundo, Naruto-kun. O que desejo está bem aqui, e não há nada que me faria abdicar do que possuo agora – Kyuubi saiu da janela, e esgueirou-se pela cama até sentar ao lado de Naruto e apoiar seu queixo no pescoço alheio. Era evidente que era algo maior do que o outro em altura – Desejei ardentemente, desde que fui encarcerado, que tivesse a oportunidade de lhe causar dor. É isso que quero, não sei o porquê. Mas não há nada no mundo que me faça voltar atrás – o hálito quente do demônio roçou no pescoço de Naruto, que corou levemente.

Submeter Naruto foi mais fácil do que Kyuubi poderia idealizar. E o fato do loiro estar tão passivo lhe excitou, surpreendentemente. Ele esperava ter algum impedimento, mas aquela passividade também caía bem ao loiro. Ter o ninja mais hiperativo de Konoha, calmo e dócil como um cordeirinho, era estranhamente bom. Beijava calmamente as bochechas, passando a língua pelas marcas que ele próprio fora causador, enquanto tirava a jaqueta laranja e a camisa preta do ninja. Não desejava ter pressa. Tivera 15 anos de espera, seria o mais calmo e meticuloso possível.

Deitou seu jinchuuriki na cama, enquanto colocava as mãos em todo pedaço de pele possível. Contornava os músculos, fazendo e refazendo a trajetória, encantado pela maciez da pele do menino. Com os lábios, tocou levemente o pescoço do menor, começando a chupar, morder e lamber toda a extensão de pele à sua frente. Suas mãos pararam nos mamilos. Uma delas subiu à boca de Naruto, untando seus dedos com saliva que escorregava do canto dos lábios do loiro. Esta mão desceu até um dos mamilos, apertando levemente e roçando-o, até deixá-lo duro. Repetiu o processo no outro, enquanto a outra mão desabotoava o botão da calça do loiro e descia o zíper.

Quando Naruto sentiu uma das mãos de Kyuubi entrar em sua calça, o pânico lhe tomou. Não que antes não tivesse medo, mas passou a ter mais ainda. A ojeriza lhe tomou de tal modo que empurrou Kyuubi involuntariamente. Enquanto Naruto se incorporava, Kyuubi levantava do chão e segurava as mãos do loiro. Pegou a jaqueta, outrora esquecida no chão, e amarrou as mãos do menor, enquanto lambia a pele próxima à clavícula. Naruto gemeu de dor ao sentir o puxão nas mãos, e se sobressaltou ao sentir o membro ereto do Bijuu contra sua nádega, preso dentro do Hakama. Kyuubi, notando o estremecimento, arrancou a calça de Naruto com um puxão, e logo a cueca. Riu ao ver o rosto aterrorizado do garoto.

- Você me deu seu corpo por meus serviços. Achei que nunca voltava em sua palavra, Naru-kun. E, se quiser que eu seja leve, lhe darei um poder tão ínfimo que você mal sentirá. Mas, se deixar que eu faça o que desejar, meu poder será todo seu – Naruto soltou um pequeno lamento, e Kyuubi sorriu – Bom menino.

Naruto deitou de lado na cama, e viu Kyuubi lentamente tirar a fita que prendia o Kimono. Depois de jogar o tecido no chão, deixou o Kimono deslizar por seus ombros, e despiu-se do Hakama. Não levava nada por baixo. Logo, ajoelhou-se na cama e engatinhou até ficar por cima de Naruto. Abriu as pernas do menor, e posicionou-se entre elas.

- Incrível o tempo que você resiste – o Bijuu soltou um riso baixo de deboche, lambendo o peito do menor – Pensei que seria mais. Mas prefiro assim, submisso, somente meu. Nem que seja à força, hoje eu aplacarei minha vontade de ter você.

- Não! - o loiro gritou quando sentiu uma mão em seu mamilo, e a boca do Bijuu no outro. Kyuubi mexia coordenadamente sua língua e seus dedos, fazendo o menor se excitar involuntariamente.

- Criança, já não há mais nada que você possa fazer. Isto não está mais em suas mãos – o Bijuu acariciava habilmente os pontos que davam mais prazer ao loiro, enquanto se deliciava ao vê-lo tremer sob si.

Kyuubi se afastou, abrindo mais as pernas do loiro. Lambeu três dedos rapidamente, e colocou dois perto da entrada do menor. Recorreu-a lentamente, acariciando-a, e introduziu dois dedos de golpe. Naruto tremeu violentamente, e gritou. O Bijuu sorriu malignamente, e começou a dilatar o loiro. Abria e fechava os dedos dentro do menor, num movimento de vai-e-vem que imitava o que viria depois. O corpo do loiro estava úmido pelo suor, estremecendo continuamente. A boca estava levemente aberta, e um fio de saliva escapava por seus lábios. Os olhos estavam semicerrados, e ele respirava com dificuldade. Seu coração batia tão forte que parecia que iria explodir. Sentia a necessidade de ser tocado um pouco mais, de ter um toque mais rápido e forte. Sentia a vontade irrefreável de que Kyuubi lhe possuísse de maneira ininterrupta, até que ambos estivessem satisfeitos. Com os dedos revirando em seu interior, imaginava que era Kyuubi lhe dirigindo palavras obscenas e lhe possuindo de maneira violenta e selvagem. Só de pensar, seu corpo inteiro se contraía, e ele apertava os dedos em seu interior. A raposa sorriu maliciosamente, enquanto chegava a sua altura.

- Você deseja tanto quanto eu, não? Sonha acordado com isso, criança? Quer que eu faça você me sentir o mais profundo possível? - Kyuubi deslizava uma das mãos na parte interna da coxa de Naruto, enquanto a outra mão lhe penetrava mais rápido, e seus dentes mordiam um dos mamilos do menor.

O corpo de Naruto tremia cada vez mais rápido, perto do orgasmo. Ele sentia como tudo em si pulsava, cada vez mais rápido e forte. O calor em seu corpo era quase insuportável, e ele tinha quase certeza de que infartaria. Suas pernas tremiam violentamente, e erguiam seu corpo para perto dos dedos do Bijuu, tentando fazer o contato mais intenso. Kyuubi, entendendo o pedido silencioso, aumentou o ritmo da penetração, e começou a estimular seu sexo. Naruto soltou um gemido rouco, quase enlouquecendo de prazer. As mãos, levemente entumecidas por permanecerem em uma mesma posição por muito tempo, remexiam-se inquietas. O Bijuu aumentou ainda mais o ritmo, chegando a machucar Naruto por dentro com suas unhas, fazendo o menor gritar de prazer e dor. Um pouco mais daquela prazerosa tortura, e Naruto chegou ao clímax.

Foi como se tivessem lhe tirado a alma. Nunca tinha sido tão intenso. Era como se ele flutuasse no limbo por alguns instantes intermináveis, e logo voltasse à confinação em seu corpo humano, deixando o etéreo. Quando abriu os olhos, viu o Bijuu rindo maldosamente. Fechou os olhos, cansado e ciente de que estava úmido entre suas pernas. Ouviu seu Bijuu gemer extasiado, e abriu os olhos, notando que ele estava se masturbando rapidamente, para poder penetrá-lo. Seu coração voltou a bater rápido demais, e seu corpo voltou a tremer, mas de medo. Kyuubi segurou Naruto pelas pernas, e o ergueu. Ergueu até parte das costas, e ajoelhou-se na frente do garoto. Aproximou a entrada do menor de seu membro, erguendo o loiro ainda mais.

- É uma bela vista – o Bijuu comentou ao ver a expressão aterrorizada de Naruto, e o corpo submetido e à espera do que viria.

- Pare, Kyuubi! - o jinchuuriki gritou.

Kyuubi ignorou Naruto, e colocou a cabeça de seu membro na entrada do corpo do menor. Segurou firmemente nas pernas dele, e de uma estocada entrou. Naruto arregalou os olhos, e expulsou o ar de seus pulmões de uma só vez. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, enquanto ele lutava para voltar a respirar normalmente. Naruto tentou afastar Kyuubi, fazendo que somente a cabeça do membro ficasse no interior do menor. Kyuubi grunhiu.

- Pare de se mexer, eu não consigo entrar completamente assim! Vai doer mais se você lutar, idiota! - o Bijuu arranhou uma das coxas do loiro, e abriu mais as pernas do menor. Estocou novamente, e Naruto gritou. O Bijuu parou, quando sentiu seu sexo completamente dentro de seu jinchuuriki – Ah... É tão estreito... - o rosto do Bijuu estava corado, assim como o de Naruto, e os dois corpos tremiam.

Kyuubi abriu mais as pernas do loiro, começando com a sucessão de penetrações. Os olhos semicerrados do Bijuu demonstravam que ele estava muito à vontade com a situação, enquanto Naruto tinha os olhos fortemente fechados, e gritava como se estivessem arrancando sua alma. O Bijuu aumentava a velocidade das investidas, assistindo Naruto chorar e implorar para que parasse. Kyuubi sabia que aquilo não era nada mais do que orgulho ferido, porque Naruto estava tão excitado quanto ele, e gemia entrecortadamente de prazer quando não conseguia se segurar. Ele saiu de dentro do menino e segurou-o pelas pernas, e o deitou de lado na cama, colocando-se atrás dele. Voltou a penetrá-lo, sentindo-se mais confortável nas penetrações. Cada vez mais forte, via como Naruto deixava de gritar e passava a gemer cada vez mais audivelmente. O loiro segurava a cabeceira da cama com uma mão, tentando suportar o prazer. O menor passara a chorar de prazer, excitando-se cada vez mais ao ouvir os gemidos de seu Bijuu.

Naruto passou a coordenar os movimentos com Kyuubi, se chocando com o Bijuu e fazendo os movimentos mais profundos. Kyuubi segurou Naruto pela cintura e colocou-o de bruços na cama, levantando-o pela cintura e penetrando com mais facilidade. Naruto arranhava a cabeceira da cama, sentindo novamente a pulsação por todo o seu corpo. Kyuubi sentia um prazer indescritível em ter sexo com seu jinchuuriki, sem nem ao menos saber o porquê. Talvez fosse a ligação curiosa entre os dois, ou talvez o Bijuu gostasse de se sentir dono e senhor da vida de Naruto. Pensando naquilo, investiu com todas as suas forças, fazendo o menor gritar de excitação. Segurou-o por baixo dos braços e sentou-se na cama, puxando Naruto junto. Colocou novamente as mãos na parte interna da coxa do menor, puxando-o para cima e para baixo. Naruto gemia extasiado, enquanto virava o rosto e procurava os lábios de seu Bijuu. Os dois se beijaram, as línguas se encontrando fora e dentro das bocas, unindo-se e separando-se, para que ambos, com respirações entrecortadas, pudessem respirar. Kyuubi voltou a acariciar o membro de Naruto, que gemeu roucamente de prazer.

- Olha só pra você, Naruto-kun. Não era você que queria que eu parasse? – o Bijuu puxava Naruto cada vez mais forte para cima e para baixo, intensificando o prazer de ambos.

O Bijuu saiu de dentro de Naruto, e deitou-o de barriga para cima na cama. Sorriu perversamente, e começou a lamber levemente a ponta do membro do menor. Naruto gritou, e seus quadris foram em direção à carícia. Kyuubi passou a acariciar a base com a mão, enquanto colocava o máximo possível na boca. Começou a fazer movimentos de vai-e-vem, simulando uma penetração. Naruto gemia cada vez mais forte, perto do orgasmo. Kyuubi parou de estimulá-lo, e posicionou-se novamente entre as pernas do loiro, voltando a penetrá-lo. Movimentando-se cada vez mais rápido, o ruivo puxava Naruto de encontro a si, tentando chegar o mais fundo possível. Aproximou-se novamente de Naruto, e o loiro o abraçou. Com a estocada mais profunda de todas, os dois chegaram juntos ao clímax, perdidos por um tempo na nebulosa de prazer que os envolvia.

Kyuubi saiu de dentro de Naruto, e o loiro notou que estava úmido por dentro, por causa do produto do orgasmo do ruivo. O Bijuu abraçou Naruto fortemente, e beijou-lhe a têmpora, sorrindo maldosamente.

- E então? Foi tão ruim assim?

- Foi! - Naruto afirmou, tentando se livrar do agarre de seu Bijuu.

- Naruto, você não pode negar que gritava de prazer enquanto eu penetrava você – o maior sorriu malignamente quando Naruto bufou.

- Claro que eu posso negar! Tanto que estou negando agora!

- Mas não pode negar que eu sou muito mais bonito que a garota cabelo-de-chiclete – Kyuubi, que tinha se movido para o lado de Naruto, voltou a estar sobre ele, olhando-o profundamente nos olhos.

- Tá, você e o Haku são mais bonitos que ela... - Naruto corou, e fez bico.

- Haku? É o garoto que eu quase consegui matar no País das Ondas? - Kyuubi perguntou, enquanto acariciava os cabelos dourados e suados.

- É... Mas... Por quê? - Naruto franziu o cenho, intrigado por não achar uma resposta.

- Naruto, eu só quero ser o único a te causar dor, já disse. Eu fui o motivo pelo qual você sofreu até hoje, e quero continuar sendo.

- Mas... Você não me causou dor, não como antes – ele olhou para o rosto de Kyuubi, analisando-o

– Para dizer a verdade, este foi o primeiro natal em que eu me esqueci do que aconteceu oito anos atrás – o jinchuuriki deu um meio sorriso melancólico, e a risada rouca do Bijuu foi sua resposta – Hã?

- Então meu trabalho está feito. Eu quero que só sofra por mim, e você estava sofrendo por causa deste homem, durante oito natais à fio. Este ano eu quis mudar isto, e fiz sexo com você para que você trocasse aquela imagem por essa. E também porque seu corpo é extremamente desejável, claro – o Bijuu sorriu debochado, e Naruto mostrou a língua.

- Mas, se você queria mudar aquela imagem de dor e poder causar uma nova dor hoje para substituí-la... Por que não me causou dor?

- Porque talvez, só talvez, eu não queira te causar só dor – Kyuubi suspirou, deixando o ar sarcástico, pela primeira vez na noite – Quando eu vi você gritando de dor, eu não gostei. Parece que eu não gosto realmente que você sofra, nem que o sofrimento seja causado por mim. Acho que prefiro você participando do que sendo obrigado e ferido – o ruivo beijou a outra têmpora do loiro – É melhor, bem melhor.

- Então você não quer me ver sofrer?

- É. Como se chama isso? Querer proteger alguém, não gostar de vê-lo sofrer, querer tê-lo por perto e somente para si, não gostar que ache outras pessoas bonitas, querer que este alguém te deseje, querer possuí-lo e submetê-lo... Eu não conheço muito sentimentos humanos, mas acho que é isso. Agora pareço o pintorzinho de araque em relação à desconhecimento de sentimentos – Kyuubi rolou os olhos, e beijou uma bochecha de Naruto, que estava em choque.

- Isso se chama "gostar", Kyuubi. Você gosta de mim. Talvez ame, sei lá – Naruto olhou para seu Bijuu com estranheza, como se o visse pela primeira vez na vida, ou como se o notasse realmente pela primeira vez. Toda a dor que sentira, todo o medo, simplesmente sumiram. Naruto foi completamente desarmado com aquela conclusão.

- E você? Gosta de mim? - Kyuubi piscou os olhos, e arregalou-os. Colocou as mãos no peito, e caiu para o lado de Naruto, franzindo o cenho em sinal de dor.

- Kyuubi! O que foi? - ele colocou uma mão no ombro do Bijuu, que abriu os olhos, corando levemente.

- Eu sinto uma dor aqui – ele apontou para o próprio peito, na altura do coração – Eu comecei a pensar que talvez você não correspondesse esse tal de "amor", e me senti mal... E os meus olhos coçam, parece que quer sair água... Eu estou vazando, Naruto? Vou morrer? - Kyuubi perguntou como se realmente desconhecesse daquilo que falava, e Naruto sorriu docemente, como se falasse com uma criança.

- Isso se chama "medo", Kyuubi. E você não está vazando, só tem vontade de chorar.

- Como você, quando era criança?

- Sim. Nós choramos quando sentimos muita dor, ou muita felicidade, ou alívio. E não precisa ter medo – o loiro se inclinou e beijou a testa do ruivo – Eu também gosto de você, acho – Naruto sorriu radiante, e uma lágrima escapou dos olhos do Bijuu.

- Eu estou vazando, Naruto. Eu... Não estou sentindo dor... Alívio, acho. E vontade de pular – o Bijuu sorriu melancolicamente – As pessoas morrem de dor. E de felicidade? Meu.. Coração, acho, parece que quer sair pela boca – Naruto entendeu que Kyuubi era perito em dor, mas desconhecia qualquer outro sentimento humano que não fosse negativo. Como o amor, por exemplo.

- Não, ele não vai – o loiro se aconchegou no peito do ruivo, e sorriu serenamente – Vamos fazer um hábito humano, sim? Que tal dormir?

- Dormir? E que graça tem em dormir? Quando você dorme, eu não consigo falar com você. Parece que você some...

- Quando nós dormimos, nós sonhamos. Têm sonhos bons e maus, e os maus são chamados de pesadelos. Talvez você sonhe com algo que você goste.

- Como você?

- É, como eu – Naruto sorriu e beijou o queixo do Bijuu. E quem diria que aquela relação começaria do jeito que foi, e terminaria daquela maneira estranha...

- Então sonhe comigo – Kyuubi aconchegou a cabeça no travesseiro, e abraçou Naruto mais forte.

- Tudo bem, mas sonhe comigo também - o loiro fechou os olhos.

- Pode deixar, pode deixar...

Os dois dormiram, desejando que a realidade fosse parecida aos sonhos bons que teriam, e que nestes sonhos sempre estivessem juntos. Pois, para um garoto solitário e um demônio em pele de humano, aquilo era mais do que suficiente. E a história que começou no desejo de dor, acabou na descoberta do amor. Era uma fórmula estranha, especial, mas certamente incomum. Quem sabe fosse a fórmula da felicidade.

-

**Owari**

-

* * *

**#Comentários#**

* * *

**Lyra Kaulitz'**

**Comentário:**

O.O' #desmaiada numa poça de sanguee#

-4 horas depois- OMG o que fi isso? Foi tão.. tãao... tãao Perfeitoo

kya Mary vc realmente se superou.. eu achava que vc escrevia perfeitamente.. ams acabei de descobrir que vc sempre melhoraa O.O

Caraa... espero por mais lemon.. com o Naru è.é

E tbm espero a atualização das outras fics ù.ú

Beejo'

Meu Delss sei nem o que falaar ;D'

**Resposta da Autora:**

-vermelha depois do elogio- arigato n////n eu fiquei até com a boca seca por causa do lemon XD tive que ler metade dos meus doujinshis lemon pra me inspirar pra isso e.e é que eu queria compensar a Lory e os leitores da outra fic pela maldade que eu fiz pra eles XD sim, Naru é mara XD mas nessa coletânea não tem mais lemon com ele e.e o próximo lemon é sur-pre-sa XD e vai ser de cair o queixo, o casal e o tema e.e as outras fics não serão atualizadas por algum tempo. Pelo menos não até eu acabar com as dez shots que eu prometi pra mim mesma e.e nossa, te deixei sem palavras? e//e Feliz natal!

* * *

**danyela49**

**Comentário:**

wa  
adorei mary  
ah gsto mesmo do elogio? #-#  
ah todos nos amamaos ô/  
ahh sim, adorei a nova cara da d]sua fic... mais tem dia que eu fico meio que boiando ate lembrar e.e  
mais ta cada vez melhor sua fic  
continua a escrever kukukuku #encarnando orochijacson#  
kissus no kokoro S2  
ja ne

**Resposta da Autora:**

Sim, eu amo ser paparicada XD eu vou tentar botar todas nessa nova cara, e reescrever algumas partes, com as de sete dias e sequestrado, pra ficarem melhores e.e reformular, pra termos uma nova Mary-neechan em 2009 \o/ muito obrigada n///n - corando pelo novo elogio - vou continuar, pode deixar ;D kissus no kokoro too ;# Feliz natal \o/

* * *

**Hanaee**

**Comentário:**

Ok. eu fiquei: WAAT/ com o... vazamento da Kyuubi OASDAUSGDAISUDGASIDUS ELRI XDD  
mas foi lindo, oks *-* Kyuubi foi fofa e... EU QUERO COMÊ-LA Ò_Ó COMOFAS, HUH?

Enfim, #-# gostei! AINDA MAIS DA MORTE DO SASUKE ASDG97DGTW98732TD23TD823GD87QGW8FQW7 MELDEELS O.O comofas morrer cortando os pulsos com serra elétrica? e_e

enfim, *-* foi bem linda mesmo,  
favoritada eternamente -q

**Resposta da Autora:**

Vazamento? XD essa foi foda XD quem não quer ter a Kyuubi como peru de natal? XD eu fiquei imaginando as maneiras dele morrer, e essa foi MA-RA XD valeu more n.n mas eu mudei pra oneshots, pra ficar mais prático e.e favorita essa n.n kissus! Feliz natal!

* * *

**Li Morgan**

**Comentário:**

ÓTIMO, ÓTIMO, ÓTIMO!  
Adorei sua fic, e estou mais que agradecida pela homenagem. Muito obrigado!  
A fic ficou perfeita, adorei esse Kyuubi, mas quando o assunto é o Naru-chan lindo, todo mundo se derrete!  
Mais uma vez obrigado, e mais uma vez está ótimo.  
Beijos da Li

**Resposta da Autora:**

Nossa, você adorou? o.o então tá bom mesmo i.\) - virou emo pelo elogio, de tão feliz - a rainha dos lemons adorou o meu #.# - sonhando acordada - buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa - feliz - nya, que bom que gostou da homenagem n.n eu achei o Kyuubi meio OOC, mas ficou legal, até. Sobre o Naruto, não tenho nada a dizer, porque ele é lindo demais e conquista todo mundo mesmo XD obrigadíssima pela review, e feliz natal!

* * *

**Kanya**

**Comentário:**

Nee-chan! #agarra bem apertado#  
Minha KyuuNaru finalmente saiu #.#  
Amei! .  
E concordo contigo. A Sakura, realmente, deveria tropeçar em algo que a matasse, o Sasuke deveria se matar (como todo bom emo), e o Kakashi poderia morrer de AIDS #.#  
Ninguém iria se importar 8D  
Kissus, more =*

PS: me manda PM avisando em que horários você ai entrar no msn xO

**Resposta da Autora:**

Yo n.n - agarra bem apertado também - é, demorou mas saiu XD finalmente, né? - apanha - prometi, mas cumpri n.n as "mortes" deles até que foram legais XD foi a parte de descontração, já que tinha tudo de ruim nesse capítulo e.e daqui dois capítulos, red moon também vai ter rape, só que descrito X.x kissus! P.S: eu tô arrumando agora o meu site, e trabalhando, então a coisa tá feia por aqui X.x vai demorar pra poder voltar pro msn com calma. Kissus!

* * *

**T. Taiyoo**

**Comentário:**

G-zuis, o que foi isso? XD

Eu AMEI! LoL  
Quero mais. ç.ç  
KyuuNaru... #-#

Mènine, está escrevendo bilhões de fics, hein? o__o  
Continue assim! o/

E eu adorei o lemon, perfeito. s2

**Resposta da Autora:**

Huahsuashua, adorei o "G-zuis", ainda não conhecia e.e que nem o "numero dela é 0(operadora)11 707070, se não der certo 70 denovo XD" Amou? #.# - falta de asterisco é um crime i.i - Kyuunaru é MARA XD sim, eu tô rendendo e.e mas é tudo oneshot, então tá bem, sem risco de me atolar de mais fanfics XD sim, vou tentar continuar \o/ mas falta bem pouco, são dez fanfics de natal e.e adorou o lemon? NYAAAA \o/ eu esforcei toda a minha mente pervertida/perversa pra fazer isso e.e kissus!

* * *

**Aramati**

**Comentário:**

O.O

Nuss  
nunca pensei q iria gostart de um Kyunaru  
Imagieni o Ruivo de cabelos compridoa, olhos e kimono vermelho, palido e alto //suspira//  
Bem que ele poderia aparecer mais...  
hauhaus  
Por sua culapa agora vou procurar outro KyuuNaru M

ahsuhauhs

Bem escrita ate

by

**Resposta da Autora:**

Eu também não pensei que gostaria muito de Kyuunaru e.e mas essa ficou boa, não? Hun - suspira também - ai ai, eu imaginei também quando escrevi, ficou tão sexy na minha mente pervertida #¬# acho que tio Kyuubi vai começar a aparecer mais e;;e hsuahsuahsua, mais uma viciada em Kyuunaru pra coleção XD Pergunta pra Kanya as fanfics Kyuunaru, ela é simplesmente VICIADA XD e tem também a Li Morgan, que escreveu uma Kyuunaru pra mim n.n procura as duas pelo search do fanfiction que você acha, ou nos meus favorite authors n.n nova leitora #.# Bem-vinda ao mundo pervertido e cor-de-rosa-bebê da Mary-neechan \o/ fique a vontade de ler todas as outras fanfics, hein! ;D tá tudo no meu profile, se quiser dar uma olhada n.n Kissus!

* * *

**Ayumi Otaku**

**Comentário:**

Tipo assim, perfeita...  
Adorei KyuuNaru! Continua please!  
Eu preciso de uma continuação dessa fic, ela é toda AAH #-#  
Ah, por sinal, eu leio todas as suas fics. Como você consegue escrever todas sem se perder? Meu, encantada com tudo: amei a morte do Sasukemo por serra eletrica (e olha que eu gosto do cabeça de bunda de pato - imagina se nao gostasse O.õ)Amei o jeito doce da Kyuubi no final, completou a fic e eu amo o Naru-chan kawaii! É simplesmente perfeito! Continua a fazer fics novas desse jeito e se superando e continua as outras ú.ù  
Parabéns!

**Resposta da Autora:**

Nossa, obrigada! Como é oneshot, eu infelizmente não vou continuar. Nem tenho idéia pra continuar e.e se tivesse, juro que continuava. Nossa, você lê tudo? #.# Eu tenho que o último capítulo pra bem de relembrar e.e além do mais, eu tenho uma memória bem razoável n.n parece que todo mundo amou a morte do Sasukemo por serra elétrica, quem sabe um dia eu não faça isso uma realidade? XD eu não vou muito com a cara dele, mas não é o suficiente para matá-lo, somente para fazê-lo sofrer lentamente por causa do Naru-chan XD Sim, Kyuubi doce é OOC mas eu amo também XD Prometo que me esforçarei! - fogo no olhar - Kissus!

* * *

**Mitsumoto o.o**

**Comentário:**

Minina eu amei essa fic =X e nossa estou na dedicatorias gamei nela mais ainda =X

sabia isso me deu inspiraçao apra escrever um kyuuxnaru

Mais vamos ao que interessa, a fic da perfeita tirando o fato do kyuubi ter sido bonzinho ._. sabisurdo 3 o kyuubi sempre foi minha sombrar de sofrimento e darklemons perfeitos 3 bem mais ninguem eh perfeito, fico muito kawaii o kyuubi sendo amoroso #-#  
#eh espancado violentamente por minha amiga viciada em darks#  
bem .  
Continue fazendo fics assim . pq isso me alegra! \o/  
Fics kyuu x naru sao raras, sao bouas, e tem o melhor de tudo =X  
Tem o meu raposão no meio 3  
bye bye

**Resposta da Autora:**

Hehe, eu tinha que compensar por causa do atraso – e bota atraso nisso – da "Sequestrado" n.n Te dei inspiração pra escrever um kyuunaru? o.o Vai fundo, menina! Sim, Kyuu-chan ficou OOC, mas eu não tive coragem de fazer mal ao Naru-chan depois do que vou fazer na minha fanfic "Memórias". Sei, ele é a minha também, só um pouco menos que o Sasuke e.e More, nem Jesus Cristo agradou todo mundo, eu que sou uma mortal nem pretendo isso XD nem esquenta, eu também preferiria uma fanfic mais dark do Kyuubi, mas eu escrevi a primeira parte numa hora e a segunda em outra, e na primeira eu estava bem tentada a fazer um darklemon, já na segunda eu tava pensando no meu namorado, aí já viu XD Te alegra? Esse é meu objetivo! Isso mesmo, geralmente os casais menos divulgados têm fanfics de ótima qualidade, como KyuuNaru e ItaNaru. Os comuns são a estréia dos novatos – nada contra eles, já que eu já fui uma – portanto não tem tanta qualidade quanto os experientes. É uma pena, mas realidade. E com a Kyuubi no meio... Melhor ainda! Kissus!

* * *

**No próximo capítulo...**

_"Naquela noite, e dali em diante, duas luzes diferentes iluminariam o mesmo céu azul."_

_"Luzes"_, em breve.

* * *

**Comentários Finais:** Quem gostou do Lemon? Eu não sei, ficou... Indescritível e.e Nem eu sei o que foi aquilo e.e Mas eu sabia que tinha que escrever, de todas as oneshots, um lemon. E eu não estava com vontade de fazer nas outras, porque ficaram ótimas sem lemon. Daqui em diante vai ter só uma lemon, acho eu, e vocês vão ficar impressionados quando virem e.e Um casal que eu nunca tinha escrito antes, se bem que Kyuunaru eu também nunca tinha escrito, só insinuações levíssimas mesmo. Espero que tenham curtido, e até a próxima!


End file.
